mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
AAC
History AAC was founded in 2008 during map 1. Since then, it has undergone multiple wars, regime changes, and occasional splitting ups. Recently, it has been involved in a long drawn out nuclear war with Salopian Empire during the final weeks of map 8 in July/August 2013. Political Situation Current Regime Buffy The Vampire Slayer has been elected president of AAC in response to the publics constant fear of creatures of the night. She runs an economically and socially liberal state, that as a general rule is relatively centrist on the political spectrum, though as a general rule does focus a lot on its military, and has been known in the past for a somewhat agressive approach to foreign policy. Next Elections The next AAC elections will be held on 10th October 2013. The candidates/parties are as follows: International Relations Alliances *DPRSJ Enemies *Shaderia Please not that we are not at war with our enemies and would rather not engage in such a conflict unless absolutely neccesary. Culture AAC is home to man bands and musicians such as Biffy Clyro, Arctic Monkeys, Deftones, Frank Turner, Kanye West, Nine Inch Nails, Skrillex and more. AAC's national dish is Peking Duck. Nobody knows why it is named such as Peking has not actually been a place on any of the maps. AAC's national drink is Coke or Pepsi with a slice of lemon. AAC is also the base and home country of Cherry Waves Inc., one of the largest worldwide companies. AAC is also noted for its major road, the highway express, which runs right from one end of the country to the other, passing through every major city in the country from Deftonesville to Paramoria. Cities Fort Vegasopolis Fort Vegasopolis is the capital of AAC, and has existed on every map since about 2009ish. Population-wise, it is the largest city in the country, and the third largest on the map, with an estimated population as of September 2013 of about 13.9 million. It is home to much of AAC's manufacturing industries, as well as large businesses and AAC's parliament and senate. It is a diverse city in terms of culture, with a strong Lexilolian presence along with a large amount of citizens from DPRSJ. It is situtaed on AAC's east coast, relatively northerly, built upon a small peninsula extending southwards into the Wharrgarbl sea. Paramoria Paramoria is AAC's second largest city, with an estimated population of 12.1 million residents. It is situated on the south east coast of AAC, overlooking the Portas Ocean. Paramoria is considered the cultural and business capital of the country, with most film, television and music studios and companies being based there, along with the main offices for several multinational corporations including Cherry Waves. Paramoria is very popular with tourists, due to its white sandy beaches, huge cultural heritage and extensive and legendary nightlife. Paramoria is also a very rich city due to the proximity of oil, which has been found recently just off the coast and is currently being mined. Its size, economy and population has grown by almost half since the start of Toastervision 11 and in particular the building of the Hayley Williams Internation Airport, at the time of writing the largest of its kind on the map, making it one of the largest and richest cities on the map. Deftonesville Deftonesville is the third largest city in AAC, with a population of 5.4 million. It is the counties most northerly city, situated on the northern tip of the country. It is primarily known for being the financial center of AAC, with many of the largest banks and financial institutions being based there. It is the city with the highest crime rates in AAC. Biffy Clyro Biffy Clyro is AAC's largest inland city, and the fourth largest overall with a population of 2.1 million. It is a military city, with much of the land army being based there. It is situated in the central south of the country, in a clearing of a rainforest, which is under protection by the Amazingly Awesome Forestry Council. Don Broco Don Broco is the fifth largest city in AAC, with a population 1.9 million. It is situated halfway up AAC's tallest mountain, Mount Neolution, making it an almost impenetrable fortress city, in pretty much the heart of the country. It is one of the poorer cities in the country, with employment rates being the lowest throughout the country. Slipknoton The smallest of AAC's major cities with a population of 1.6 million, Slipknoton initially started off as a small harbour town on the east cost, which grew and grew to become a major city, with no small thanks to it being a booming tourist hotspot. It is now AAC's premier mainland naval base. Al Falafel The city of Al Falafel is the newest and probably smallest city on the map with a population of about 90,000. It is located in AAC's small triangle of land on the main continent, bordering Novak and DPRSJ. It was founded by Alistair P. Falafalafel, an ex-AAC army veteran who was wounded in battle during AAC's intervention of the Salopian civil war. While on leave, he discovered the healing powers of alcohol and kebab meat, and sought to set up a shop there. People loved the kebabs so much that they decided to set up camp next to it and built houses, and once word got out that the kebabs were so good, thousands of immigrants from around the map also settled there. It is, along with Paramoria, one of the country's fastest growing cities. The Table The Table has been the center of an ongoing argument bewteen AAC and Shaderia since prehistory (on the map game at least). AAC owned the table outright, and out of the goodness of the peoples hearts let Shaderia also use the table's wondrous powers. But then Shaderia decided to try and claim the table as their own, turning their backs on the nation that had been so hospitable to them. Eventually, a bloody war was started which lasted many many years until eventually Shaderia retreated and stopped attacking AAC. AAC kept the table and proudly resumed ownership. However, despite no military action taking place since, Shaderia still seem to think they have some sort of claim to the ownership of the table, despite this claim being ludicrous and far-fetched. The table is an important national symbol to AAC, and almost all of its citizens would rather die than see it in Shaderian hands. Currently, AAC rejoices as it has been confirmed that the table has been secured in a secret location in AAC territory. (Solomon - "I hope that you hold the last line as truth. When the table returns to where it belongs, instead of with a coward who values his own protection above that of the table's, a mass suicide amongst the AAC citizens would be the icing on top of the lemon slice cake. Lemonade anyone?) Category:Countries